On the Wings of Fate
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: After his defeat at the hands of Ichigo, Aizen manages to throw off the sealing with a huge side affect! Trapped in his new form and captured by a Wizarding bird shop, Aizen is then bought by Jade Potter who is home for the summer from school. Does Love bloom on the wings of Fate with the Prophecy now known? Pairing: Aizen and Fem Harry
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Blame SakuraDemonAlchemist for this plot bunny! This was inspired by one of our talks about Aizen in one of her stories called Changes. Instead of my usual animals for Aizen, I'm doing something a bit different this time. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she does own is her version of Fem Harry, the relationship and Aizen's animal form. Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories. Fanart is welcomed!

Ch.1

Aizen yelled in anger and pain as he was hit with Ichigo's attack and he could feel the sealing power all around his body as he thought "_NO! I want to be FREE! No seal cage will be able to hold me_!"

He began to push back with his own reiatsu against the sealing kidou when it suddenly changed into something else as his reiatsu interacted with whoever's was doing the seal. He yelled in pain as his own reiatsu was turned against him and the seal forced him into a small ball, Aizen pushed out with his reiatsu and broke the seal before it all went to hell in a hand basket. He threw up his stomach contents as he convulsed in pain, his last conscious thoughts before blacking out were "_I want be free like the birds_…"

Aizen then woke a few hours later to being on the ground and tried to move his left arm only to have it erupt into searing pain, Aizen bit back a yell and moved his other arm without pain causing him to sigh in relief. He then paced his hand in front of him as he looked down and found feathers blocking his hand, Aizen blinked in curiosity at why there were feathers and then went to stand only to fall flat on his chest again. He picked his head up and looked around when he noticed he could turn his head back further than usual, he looked at what he could see of his body but found nothing but black and white feathers and what looked to be a broken wing on…his left? Aizen yelled in shock only to hear the cry of a falcon tear from his throat, he managed to stand as he flapped his one good wing in horrified shock while looking at his body.

Aizen couldn't believe this, he was a bloody BIRD! He screeched again as he try to make some kind of human noise but failed, he then screeched again as a soft piece of fabric fell on top of him and his new talons were harshly grabbed. The fabric was removed from his head as he saw a gross looking female holding him as she said "You'll bring me a pretty penny, Falcon-san…at least once we get that wing fixed up."

Aizen screeched in dismay as he tried to get out of the fabric but the woman had wrapped him up snugly and head to the city where she entered a shop filled with owls and birds of prey. Aizen felt completely helpless as the human female quickly fixed his wing using a different energy then what he used to and was quickly placed in a large cage with room for him to fly around a bit before he could attempt to escape…

That had been two months ago and Aizen had finally been placed on sale after completing his "Lessons" in mail and Package delivery for whatever Witch or Wizard bought him. He sighed as he ripped his daily meal of fresh rabbit to pieces and gulped it down, he looked at the people coming in and out of the store when a handsome young 17 year old walked in. The teen then began to look around and stopped in front of his cage as "he" looked at Aizen in surprise, Aizen looked at the teen in shock as he felt a connection with the teen while they asked how much the Peregrine Falcon was. The witch who had captured and imprisoned him, gleefully named an outrageous price and the teen quickly haggled her down to a tenth of the price, the witch then opened Aizen's cage and grabbed him roughly on his talons and beak so he couldn't savage her. He was then placed into a cage that was almost too small for him and covered up as he felt the cage being lifted up by someone.

Aizen waited until his cage was uncovered, to start protesting the cage as his new "Owner" laughed and reached into the cage to rub Aizen's feathers gently. The teen then opened the window and cage door as Aizen stepped out and flapped his wings to stretch them out; the teen then reached out and gently stroked the soft feathers on Aizen's back and neck causing Aizen to stiffen. The Shingami turned falcon then looked at the teen as "He" pulled off the sweater they had been wearing, Aizen eyes went wide when he realized his "Owner" wasn't male at all and was a very androgynous Girl with her short hair and easily hidden breasts…

Jade smiled as she looked over at her new familiar and debated on a name for him, she smiled and quickly thought of a name in Native American. She reached out and stroked the falcon gently as she said "I think Cheveyo is a good name for you… It means Spirit Warrior."

Aizen looked at her in surprise as she smiled and said "You are pretty much allowed to come and go as you please, to hunt and fly around but all I ask is your friendship…"

Aizen looked towards the window then at the intriguing young lady before him as he made his decision to stay and see where this would get him. Suddenly a knock on the door made his "Owner" smile and call out "Need something Daddy?"

Isshin's voice rang out causing Aizen to stiffen as Isshin said "The family wants to see your new familiar, kiddo."

Jade chuckled and opened the door to find her adoptive family standing there as she stood to the side, she told them to be careful as Cheveyo was still a little skittish from the trip. Aizen looked at the family of the boy who had defeated him and glared at the boy in question as he let out an angry screech. Jade noticed and ushered them out with the excuse he wasn't use to that many people in one room. When she got her family out and closed the door, she turned to Aizen and offered her arm for him to sit on. Aizen looked at her then flapped his wings as he backed up with an angry hiss, he didn't even want to get close to this…this CHILD as a pet. Jade sighed and smiled as she gently caught him and carried him to the window; she then placed him on the window sill and softly nudged him towards to the open window.

Aizen looked at her as she smiled and softly said "Like I said, I won't keep you cooped up, Cheveyo. You're free to do as you please, within reason of course…"

Aizen looked at her then at the opened window and back at her again as he decided to clear his head by really trying his wings out for the first time. He then launched himself out the window and flapped his wings to gain the altitude he needed to soar comfortably. Aizen flew until his wings grew tired and then flew back to the window as he swooped in to land on the bed. His "owner" then came out in PJ's that were nothing more than a tank top and shorts, she noticed him and smiled as she tried to shoo him off the bed but he gently pecked her hands as he was too tired to move. Jade sighed in amusement then pulled back the covers gently as she wiggled in to bed and she warned her familiar that if he didn't move he would probably wind up being cuddled through the night. Aizen just sighed and moved to the pillow as he then closed his eyes and went to sleep; Jade giggled and quickly lay down as she drifted asleep almost instantly.

(A/N) _**Should I continue this story?**_

_**Yes: **_

_**No:**_


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Blame SakuraDemonAlchemist for this plot bunny! This was inspired by one of our talks about Aizen in one of her stories called Changes. Instead of my usual animals for Aizen, I'm doing something a bit different this time. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she does own is her version of Fem Harry, the relationship and Aizen's animal form. Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories. Fanart is welcomed!

(The sickness in this story is somewhat of a tribute to my grandfather who lost the battle against it. I don't mean to offend anyone by using it but Please believe me that it's important to the storyline!)

Ch.2

Three weeks later…

Aizen watched as his Owner danced around the room in her PJ's singing along with some Korean Pop-song on the radio, he had to duck his head under his wing to hide his amusement as she sang

_**Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style**_

Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja  
Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai  
Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby, baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby, baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom  
You know what I'm saying

Oppa Gangnam Style  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh  
Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Oppa Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady  
Op, op, op, op  
Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Oppa Gangnam Style

_**(English Translation:**__****_

Oppa is Gangnam style  
Gangnam style

A girl who is warm and humanle during the day  
A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee  
A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes  
A girl with that kind of twist

I'm a guy  
A guy who is as warm as you during the day  
A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down  
A guy whose heart bursts when night comes  
That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end

Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays  
A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes  
A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all  
A sensible girl like that

I'm a guy  
A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays  
A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes  
A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles  
That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end

Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two  
On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two

You know what I'm saying  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh )

Ichigo then walked in, paused as he watched her dance with her back to him then quietly sneaked out as he snickered evilly, Aizen watched with growing Amusement as Ichigo came back in with a video camera and started filming his Adoptive sister as she did the dance from the song while still facing the window. Aizen then fell off his perch laughing when Jade turned around and found her brother as the song ended, she screamed in fright as Ichigo just about died from laughing. She then noticed the video camera and paled as she said "Ichigo…please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?"

Ichigo just smirked evilly and said "It's a good thing you're such a good dancer, Jade."

He then ran for it as Jade screeched at him and took off after him, Aizen just shook his head as he flew back on to his perch and had to admit that living with Jade was an eye opener to the enigma that was Ichigo Kurosaki. His thoughts then turned to his Owner and sighed as he thought about her, Jade was so kind to him and always making sure that he was happy and healthy. He then heard a ruckus downstairs and he quickly flew out the door and down the stairs to find an old man that was wearing the most awful clothing colors he had ever seen. He swooped low over top the man's head and landed on Jade's shoulder, the old man looked surprised at seeing the former shingami turned Peregrine Falcon and then he looked at Aizen's owner.

Aizen could see the hidden malicious underneath that Grandfather Mask the old man had and hissed as he spread his wings half way in an act of protectiveness, the old man actually took a step back at the aggressive stance then looked at Jade and said "Come now Jade, you and your family would be much safer in England at the head quarters."

"NO! Unless you forgot, you are not even supposed to be here under the court of law do to the restraining order."

Ichigo then noticed their father come in and freeze at the sight of Dumbledore, he then growled angrily and marched over as he literally picked the old man up and booted him out the door as he yelled "Dumbledore, Get off my Property or I'll call the police again on you and report you to the ministry!"

Dumbledore stood and dusted the dirt from his robes as he then turned and walked off the property before disappearing with a loud crack, Isshin then turned to see an upset Jade as she was sniffling from trying not to cry. He came over and hugged her gently as he said "He had no right to control your life as much as he did before you came into our lives…"

Jade sighed as she relaxed then started to cough as she felt a tightness in her throat, Aizen who was sitting on the railing, watched as she had another coughing fit with worried eyes. Isshin went pale as Jade covered her mouth to cough and Blood started to leak through her fingers, Ichigo cursed and said "I thought it went into Remission!"

Jade couldn't stop coughing as the blood welled up in her throat, Isshin told Ichigo to phone the Ambulance as he quickly helped Jade to the bathroom while Aizen wondered why Jade was coughing up blood. Ichigo was standing at the door when the paramedics arrived and told them where Jade was, they hurried into the bathroom with a gurney and then gently wheeled Jade out of the house and into the vehicle as Isshin followed and told Ichigo to wait for the twins to come home before coming to the hospital…

Two hours later…

Isshin was sitting at Jade's bedside when Ryuken came in with a grimmer face than normal, Isshin knew that it wasn't good and asked "Ryuken…The cancer is back, isn't it?"

Ryuken sighed and nodded as he said "The stress from last year and combine that with Dumbledore's pressure he places on her…I'm afraid it doesn't look good Isshin."

"How long would you give her?"

"At minimum…6 months and max would be a year and half. The cancer came back even more aggressive for some reason…probably do to the stress she had placed on her over the last few years."

Isshin looked at his eldest daughter as she slept under the influence under the pain killers that the staff had given her so she could rest, Ichigo then came in with the twins and they noticed the sad look on their father's face as he said "Come here, girls…"

Two days later…

Aizen watched as his owner lay in bed with a book as she had been placed on bed rest for a week or two, he then flew over and nestled into her lap as she raised a hand and gently petted his feathers. She then looked out the window with a sigh and said "It's hard to believe I have been here since I was five…after the Dursleys were caught beating me by Daddy and Mama in an alley…"

Aizen's eyes widened at that as she seemed to be lost in thought then said "It's because of the Dursleys that I have Cancer… they had me using cleaning chemicals that were really harsh and I was only three when I stared cleaning the whole house. The main cleaner they had me use was the one that is no longer made because the chemicals could cause cancer and other serious health problems…"

Aizen then gently nudged her hand gently as she looked at him with sad eyes and said "At least I'll be able to meet my real parents soon…"

Aizen had never seen anyone so accepting of their death and that worried him, he didn't know why but it did…the falcon gently shook his head as he wished he could help her somehow.

That night…

Aizen was dreaming when he found himself in a beautiful world of a forest of eternal Night with a large full moon overhead, he then felt a pull towards the east and followed it to a clearing where he found Jade in an emerald green and silver dress. He blinked at the large black Angel wings that were tipped in silver coming from her back when she suddenly turned and looked at him; Aizen's eyes went wide as he realized Jade could see him when her eyes suddenly clouded over. He watched she opened her mouth and said in a trance like tone:

"_Moon's chosen shall perished without the Sun's chosen True form, the Deceiving Bumblebee plans to harm the Moon's Chosen as he did with her real Parents. Sun's Chosen must fight to protect the Moon's chosen in his false form until the day he is set free from the form, The Moon and Sun shall fly on the Wings of Fate and together defeat the Bumblebee and the Dark Snake…_"

Aizen was in shock at what sounded like some prophecy as he realized he was fading as Jade's eye cleared and she lunged forward to touch as she whispered something Aizen didn't catch. Aizen and Jade woke with a start as they heard a knock on the door; Jade quickly calmed herself down then called out "Come in!"

The door opened and then revealed….


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Blame SakuraDemonAlchemist for this plot bunny! This was inspired by one of our talks about Aizen in one of her stories called Changes. Instead of my usual animals for Aizen, I'm doing something a bit different this time. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she does own is her version of Fem Harry, the relationship and Aizen's animal form. Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories. Fanart is welcomed!

(The sickness in this story is somewhat of a tribute to my grandfather who lost the battle against it. I don't mean to offend anyone by using it but Please believe me that it's important to the storyline!)

Ch.3

The door opened and Isshin walked in with a guest she didn't expect, Snape looked at her with his usual glare as Isshin told them he would be right back. Snape waited until her father left and then said "Well, Potter…It seems that the headmaster has heard of your so called sickness and asked me to investigate."

Jade looked at him with slightly annoyed eyes but then said "It doesn't matter anymore anyways…I'll be dead soon with in anywhere from 6 months to a year and half."

Snape snorted and said "Your cries for attention are getting quite annoying especially with you faking this "Fatal" Illness when you look perfectly healthy."

Jade just sighed as she looked past him and said "You didn't show him the test results, Daddy?"

Isshin who had been standing behind Snape, then said "I just grabbed them, Honey…"

Snape looked confused as he was handed the papers and then began to read, His eyes kept getting wider and wider the more he read and suddenly looked up as Jade started having one of her coughing fits. Isshin was at her side and gently picked up the tea he had also brought for her, he gave it to her slowly as she sipped at the warm tea and sighed as her irritable throat began to stop hurting again. Snape watched with unreadable eyes as he looked at the papers in his hand and then at the teenager that he had thought he hated so much, he then placed the papers down on the dresser and quietly left without them noticing…

Two hours later…

Aizen watched as Jade slept peacefully, he sighed and then flew out the open door towards the Kitchen to see if someone could let him out to hunt since Jade had to keep her window closed for now. He found Ichigo in the Kitchen and landed beside him as he let out a small screech, the deputy Shingami looked at him and said "What's up Cheveyo?"

Aizen flew to the window and tapped the glass with his beak as he looked back at Ichigo; Ichigo understood and opened the window as he wished the falcon a happy hunting. Aizen then launched himself out the window and flew to his usual field to hunt, he soon caught a rabbit and began to eat as his thoughts turned once again to the prophecy that Jade had uttered in his dream last night. He sighed as he tried to dismantle the prophecy but nothing he could think of made sense, he finished his rabbit then flew back to the house as he thought about what his life was like now…

Later that night…

Aizen found himself in the same forest as the night before and he quickly headed for the clearing, he soon found himself in the clearing where he had seen Jade the night before and waited quietly to see what would happen. He soon saw Jade slowly appear before him as he stood up; he then walked over and held out his hand to help her off the ground causing her to look up at him in surprise. She blushed as he helped her up and Aizen gently introduced himself, Jade's eyes went wide as she said "But I thought you had been sealed away? Why are you in my mindscape?"

Aizen looked surprised and then told her "I don't know how I ended up here, but the night before I was also here when you gave what I think was a prophecy…"

Jade looked surprised at that and said "But I don't remember doing that…"

Just then an unknown male voice rang out, "You can trust him Kit…your soulmate will never lead you wrong."

Both of them looked shocked as they said at the same time "SOULMATES!?"

Aizen watched as a large Black Nine tailed Kitsune stepped out of the trees and walked over, Jade looked at the spirit that lived in her head and asked "Kuro, what do you mean we're soul mates?"

The fox smirked and then said "You two were always meant for each other because you two were born under a pair of matching signs…Unfortunately that meant the Shingami King WILL lose his throne and power in due time. He then had his personal guard come after the two of you but only succeeded in killing one of you."

Aizen and Jade paled at that as Jade asked what he meant by signs when Aizen said "I think I know…"

Jade turned to him as he pulled down his right shoulder of his shirt and showed her a small golden sun birthmark, Jade paled and pulled down her left shoulder to reveal a silver crescent moon birthmark. Suddenly the two marks lit up and began to burn a little, Jade yelped in shock and Aizen stared in disbelief as the marks' light began to die and reveal their birthmarks had changed. Aizen's sun now had a faded silver crescent moon in it and Jade's was surrounded a faded golden sun…

KuroKitsune looked at the two confused soul-mates and said "What just happened was your bond being cemented between you two, now I suggest you two now wake up and figure out how to free Aizen from the Shingami King's curse…"

"Wait, What?"

Jade sat up in shock as Her Falcon jolted awake beside her, she looked down at him as he looked up at her and felt a much deeper connection to each other than before. Aizen chirped worriedly as she suddenly began to cough out of the blue, she couldn't stop and whimpered as she struggled to breath causing Aizen to let out the loudest Screech he was capable of. Ichigo and Isshin rushed into the tell him to stop when they realized why he had screeched, Isshin swore and quickly told Ichigo to get a cup of the herbal tea for Jade while he got her to relax the best he could. Ichigo left as Isshin sat down next to Jade and began helping her the best he could, Aizen watched in worry as he hopped into her lap and chirped causing Jade to smile despite her coughing…

The next morning…

Jade was finally resting from her latest coughing attack and Aizen was resting in her lap with his head under his wing, Ichigo peeked in and smiled at the two when his eyes became sad and he sighed while entering the room. He sat down beside Jade and softly whispered "It's at times like this, I wish Mom was still here…after she died, you were the strong one for all of us despite being so sick at the time. I don't know what'll happen to us if you pass away…you were and still are the glue that holds us together."

Aizen had woken up when Ichigo sat on the bed and watched as Ichigo kissed Jade's forehead, he then left the room with a tear running down his cheek that Ichigo quickly wiped away. Aizen chirped sadly as he looked at his supposed soulmate then nestled in beside her waist where the warm sun was shining, he looked at Jade who then opened her eyes slowly and looked at her now closed door. She sighed and softly said "You don't and can't have the power to save Everyone you care about Ichigo…sooner or later we all pass on…"

Two weeks later…

"Cheveyo, where are you?"

Aizen swooped down the stairs as Jade called for him and landed on her shoulder, he nuzzled her face gently as she gave a small laugh and petted his feathers. He chirped happily at the petting when they suddenly felt cold and like there was no hope left, Jade swore colorfully as she quickly gave Aizen the ribbon that meant Magical Danger and told him to find her father or Brother. Aizen looked at her in worry then took off out the window as Jade ran out the back door and headed towards Kisuke's shop at top speed.

Jade ran as fast as she could, not caring if it could kill her at the moment, the shop was in sight when she was cut off by the dementors and she started having a coughing attack. Aizen who had delivered the Ribbon then swooped down and attacked the Lead dementor as it had started to lean over Jade, he screeched as loud as he could and attacked again when Ichigo, Chad and Kisuke showed up. They quickly destroyed the dementors as Chad Picked up Jade was now coughing up blood and lots of it, Ichigo paled at the sight and froze as Kisuke swore and told Chad to take Jade into the shop while he called an Ambulance for her.

Aizen made to follow Ichigo who hurried after Jade but was caught by Kisuke who glared at the falcon and said "What are you doing here, traitor?"

Aizen's eyes widen and then tried to wiggle free from Kisuke as he felt Jade getting further and further away from him, Kisuke then managed to wrap him up in his jacket and carried him into the shop where he was shoved into a small cage that Aizen could barely move in. Aizen screeched as the cage was hung from the ceiling hook and Kisuke told him to shut up, the Falcon voiced his displeasure of the stupid cage until a large towel was thrown over the cage causing him to stop his actions. Aizen sighed and hoped Jade was ok as he had finally come to terms with his feelings about her, he then felt his cage being picked up and being carried somewhere…

Meanwhile…

Ichigo, his sisters and their father were all waiting to hear diagnose on Jade's condition, Ryuken then came out with a grim look and asked to speak to Isshin alone…


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Blame SakuraDemonAlchemist for this plot bunny! This was inspired by one of our talks about Aizen in one of her stories called Changes. Instead of my usual animals for Aizen, I'm doing something a bit different this time. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she does own is her version of Fem Harry, the relationship and Aizen's animal form. Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories. Fanart is welcomed!

(The sickness in this story is somewhat of a tribute to my grandfather who lost the battle against it. I don't mean to offend anyone by using it but Please believe me that it's important to the storyline!)

Ch.4

Aizen was sick and tired of being in the cage as he could feel something happening to Jade; he wanted to be at her side when all the jostling and feeling of being carried stopped suddenly. He then felt a hard bump as he was placed down then the cover was ripped off, Aizen blinked at the sudden light as he shook his head then noticed that he was in a very Familiar office. He let out a screech of alarm as he realized he was surrounded by the Gotei 13 captains, the captains all covered their ears at the noise while Aizen had a look of slight fear to his eyes. Yamamoto looked at the so called traitor who looked right back at him; Yamamoto then said "Of all the animals you could have been turned into…a falcon was not what I would expect."

Aizen glared at him as he screeched again and pecked at the bars of the cage, Yamamoto just looked at him as Aizen continued to peck the bars trying to signify the cage was too small. Finally Aizen stopped and chirped angrily "_**This is like trying to communicate with an uncaring animal!**_"

Sajin Komamura growled and said "Care to repeat that, Traitor?"

Aizen, Yamamoto and the other captains turned and looked at the wolf like captain as Toushiro asked "You can understand him?"

Komamura nodded and then told them what Aizen had said, Yamamoto then said "I suggest you be quiet right now, traitor…you were supposed to be sealed, not turned into a bird."

Meanwhile…

Rukia was waiting for her brother when she suddenly got a phone call from Ichigo, Renji watched as Rukia's face paled and said "You're joking, PLEASE tell me you're joking…"

Renji watched as Rukia listened with tears in her eyes and then asked "How soon are they giving her?"

She listened to the answer and then said "I'll be there as soon as Ni-sama gets home…I'm sorry this happened Ichigo…"

Meanwhile back with Aizen…

Aizen listened to the Gotei 13 argue over what to do with him when Aizen realized something was wrong, He could feel Jade much more strongly for some reason and screeched as he prayed for his Soul mate to keep holding on to life. All the captains looked at him and told him to shut up and that he didn't have the right to speak anymore, Aizen's eyes widened as he focused on an area of the floor where a person was starting to show up. Aizen prayed he wasn't right as the figure was now noticed by the fourth captain who pointed it out; Aizen felt his heart drop as the person solidified into Jade Kurosaki lying unconscious on the floor with her chin of fate still attached…

About five minutes ago in the human world…

Jade was finally resting peacefully when her heart monitor began to drop rapidly, Ichigo realized what was happening along with the twins as Karin and Yuzu both began to cry. Ichigo stood there frozen as his younger sister took her final breaths while Isshin held her hand and whispered "We love you, Jade…never forget that."

Jade then peacefully passed away as Ichigo ran from the room…

Meanwhile Back with Aizen in present time…

Aizen watched sadly as his soul mate was carted off to the Infirmary while he was stuck in the infernal cage that kept him prisoner; Toushiro noticed the sad look Aizen gave the mysterious girl when Yamamoto gave the order to place Aizen in a larger cage until they could figure out what to do with him. Just then they heard a knock on the door as Yamamoto called them in, Rangiku came in with the saddest look ever and said "Ichigo Kurosaki…just lost his adopted sister."

The ones who had meet Jade went white as Toushiro said "What do you mean his Adopted sister?"

Byakuya remembered the girl that got her brother to lay off on him and said "What happened to her?"

Rangiku actually looked ready to burst into tears as she said "Cancer…she was in remission since she was 7 but do to stress at her boarding school and from her headmaster, the cancer came back even more aggressive then before…"

Yamamoto and the others looked floored as they realized who the girl might have been, Yamamoto then asked her to get in touch with the Kurosaki clan and tell Isshin and Ichigo that they may have the soul of their loved one in the infirmary. Rangiku's eyes went wide and she nodded as she turned to Byakuya and said "May Rukia come with me? Ichigo could really use a good friend right now…"

Byakuya nodded as Rangiku then left and they turned their focus on the Falcon, Yamamoto and the other captains watched as a very large cage was brought in and assembled in the corner. Aizen was then carried into the cage and released as the Shingami managed to close the door before he could escape; Aizen sighed as he flew to the highest perch and landed with his back to his former comrades…

Meanwhile…

Jade moaned softly as she sat up in the infirmary with a pounding headache and the feeling of not being alone in her heart and soul, she realized she could feel Aizen's spirit nearby and that he was worried about her. She then noticed she wasn't in her hospital room and was in a different room all together, she then looked down and yelped at seeing her Chain of Fate which was not a normal color like she thought it would be. The pure silver colored chain had little swirls of gold all down it but it felt like it was barely attached by something, just then Unohana came in with a smile as she asked "How are you feeling young lady?"

Jade blinked and said "I-I-I feel fine...but where am I?"

Unohana blinked then smiled as she said gently "You're in Soul Society...May I ask your name?"

Jade was in shock but said "Jade Kurosaki..."

Unohana looked surprised that they had been right about the young girl's identity and said "What do you remember?"

Jade began to think and said "I remember having a coughing attack from running while trying to escape the dementors...after that, everything is blurry."

Unohana paled as she said sharply "Dementors? You were running from Dementors?"

Jade nodded and said "If it wasn't for Cheveyo, my Falcon familiar...I wouldn't even survived..."

Unohana looked at her in surprise then asked "What does Cheveyo look like, young lady?"

Jade smiled and described her beloved pet before yawning tiredly, Unohana smiled and told her to sleep while she saw to some things in the first division. Jade nodded and was quick to fall asleep while Unohana hurried to the first division to share what she had just learned; Yamamoto listened in interest as Unohana talked to him and the other Captains out of ear shot of Aizen. He looked at the clearly sulking Falcon who still had his back towards them, He then sighed and stepped towards the large cage and called Aizen's name. The falcon clearly ignored him as he tried again to call the falcon until he said "I guess you don't want to see Jade one more time before you're sealed..."

He saw the falcon go stiff then he turned as Yamamoto saw the defeat in the former shingami's eyes; Aizen flew to a lower perch as a Lower ranked shingami approached nervously and placed a hunting falcon's hood on him. Aizen sighed as Unohana told him that he would be brought soon as Jade was awake, he waited about ten minutes after being carried to the fourth division before being called in. He felt the hood being removed as he heard Unohana's voice talking softly then got a look at Jade as he chirped, she had tears in her eyes as she held out her arms towards him and he gently flew into her arms. He buried his head against her as he knew after their time was up together; he would never be able to see her again, he then heard her whisper "Thank you...Sousuke."

Aizen looked up at her and chirped sadly as she hugged him, he nuzzled her face when Yamamoto came in and said "You have 10 more minutes, Aizen."

Jade looked confused and asked why Her companion only had 10 minutes left with her, Yamamoto then walked over and explained right before he found himself the owner of two spectacular black eyes plus a busted lip and Unohana was trying to pin and calm a Pissed off Jade. Aizen watched from his place in the rafters where he had taken refuge as Jade went up one side and down the other of Yamamoto; He had to admit it was kinda funny to see his soulmate chewing Yamamoto out but knew she needed to calm down. He sighed and swooped down to land on her shoulder as he nuzzled her lovingly as she started to lose steam for yelling, Jade was trying not to cry as her soulmate nuzzled her face and looked at him as she whispered "It's not fair...you're already being punished enough..."

Aizen chirped comfortingly when they suddenly heard a commotion outside the fourth, Jade looked scared as whoever was causing the commotion came in and Yamamoto looked shocked as he said "Dumbledore? What are you doing here?"


End file.
